


仍需耐心

by toudarling (enagismos)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, tbc
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enagismos/pseuds/toudarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在《复仇者联盟》的事件发生之后，Loki交由Thor看管。</p>
            </blockquote>





	仍需耐心

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Patience Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/395318) by [toggledog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toggledog/pseuds/toggledog). 



1/2

一整天， Thor都在与Odin及其他长老争论要如何恰当的惩罚战犯，他的弟弟，Loki。对于目前情况，长老们想采取严厉的刑罚。对他所犯下的罪行，应将折磨当做惩罚，并给予监禁。Thor激烈的反对这事。尽管最近这段时间，只是看看Loki，都能让他产生揍什么东西的欲望，但他仍然忍受不了弟弟会受罪的想法。他可以跟Loki说明白，他对这点很确定。在嫉妒和痛苦的下面，还是有他弟弟的影子的。他在地球上短暂的捕捉到一次，当他告诉Loki，他们可以一起对抗入侵的军队的时候。在那有限的一瞬间里，他弟弟暗淡的眼睛里闪过一丝清明，他意识到自己变成了怎么样的人。事实上，Thor几乎相信他弟弟会放弃他所持有的疯子一样的力量。

“奥丁已经收走了他的力量。他不是威胁。折磨他没法让你们获得任何东西。把他交给我。我会告诉他什么是错的，用关心和教导的方法，不用痛苦和折磨。”

谈话来来回回地继续着。长老们争论说现在为时太晚。Loki的罪行已经太过严重。Thor重申他的立场。最终，奥丁的判决采纳了Thor的意见，Loki会被再一次地置于他的监督之下，直到Thor认为他能自主行动的能力为止。

Loki走进金宫神殿时听到了裁决，Thor希望能在他的脸上看到宽慰的表情。取而代之，他用冷酷算计的表情看着Thor。Thor觉得自己的心沉了沉。

两人从阿斯加德的神殿走回Thor的房间。他回想起Jane告诉过他，她小时候和妹妹住一个屋的事儿。Thor当时认为这种事情很奇怪，真的。现在，要和Loki同住一屋的前景让他的心往下沉的更深了。

牺牲，他告诉自己。有牺牲才能把我爱的弟弟带回来。

*也就是，略为不那么疯狂的弟弟。*

略为不那么疯狂并且极能操纵人心的弟弟，他对我的嫉妒是与生俱来的。

Thor握紧拳头。

*一切都会没事的。*

他们抵达巨大的镀金门前，扭开门把手。他们踏入屋内，他能看到Loki在打量四柱床，床两边各放着一张雕工精美复杂的大理石床头柜。一堵墙边摆着一个大理石多抽屉衣柜，里面塞满了Thor各式各样的制服和衣服。屋内摆放的物品自打他小时候以来就没怎么变过。在以前，Loki总是会进来找他。他们会沉浸在天马行空的游戏中，拜访假想出来的世界，为了公主的双手而比剑术，跟巨龙和海怪展开搏斗。每一次，故事都是源自Loki丰富的想象力。

*那么多年来，期间究竟发生了什么事，以至于让我们处于现在这个位置？*

Loki的双手仍然被手铐和锁链捆在一起，他的嘴巴仍然被金属口罩蒙着。在地球上，复仇者们对这个装置感到挺好笑的。Tony Stark说了跟汉尼拔（红龙）有关的什么话，这个典故完全让Thor摸不着头脑，而且，显然Steve Rogers也毫不了解。

“请允许我，”他伸手朝Loki的脸摸去，解开金属口罩，把它扔到乱七八糟的衣柜上面。Loki揉揉下巴，用高深莫测的表情盯着Thor。年长的那位叹了口气。

“我早就应该这么做了。”他踏上前，抓住Loki的肩膀，拉近他，然后用肌肉发达的手臂环上他。有一瞬间，Loki温顺下来，他的脸埋进Thor的胸口。“没事的，Lo——”

“放开我！”他感到Loki挨在他身上挣扎着，像是鱼钩上的鱼，来回扭动着。Thor松开他，后退一步。

“你这个多愁善感的傻瓜！”Loki愤愤的吐出这话。

“至少我让你开口说话了。”Thor露齿而笑。Loki立刻闭上嘴，他的脸色因为掉进陷阱里而阴沉下来。

“好吧……”Thor感到一阵怒气，他怀疑这种情况以后会经常发生，他解开一边镣铐，把它牵到屋内一侧的躺椅旁，把手铐锁在椅子腿上。“这个镣铐足够长，你可以在室内……受限的活动。恐怕你晚上得在躺椅上睡觉了，直到我能想出更合适的寝具之前。”

“你可真周到，”Loki冷笑道。

Thor理了理头发。他突然觉得空间很狭窄。他转过身，一言不发的离开了房间。

 

###

 

稍晚些时候，在和Frigga就如何处理他的弟弟的问题进行了长谈之后（谈话并不如他所希望的那样卓有成效），他回到房间内。Loki正躺在躺椅上，手里拿着一本书。作者Gilgood Savrax主要写的是浪漫传说。

“你真的有不少*发达的肌肉*，哥哥。你选的读物也证明了这点。”他把书扔过房间。

在心里默默数了五声，Thor大步跨过房间，捡起书，把它重新放回躺椅旁边的书柜里。他把Loki放在躺椅上的腿拍下去，下定决心要跟他谈谈Frigga坚持的一件事。

“针对现在的安排，要定几条……规矩。”

“噢，请启发我，*亲爱的*哥哥。”

“除非我另有说法，你得一直带着镣铐。你也要一直跟我待在一起，我们用餐时，也要和我坐在一起。如果你需要任何东西，你要问我，我会评判你是否应该获得它。如果我不需要你，那你就要待在这里。”

“你喜欢这样吗？”Loki的声音突然变得仅仅比耳语大声一点儿。“让我戴着手镣脚铐，成为你的奴隶。你可以对我做任何事。强迫我做任何事。”

“Loki——”Thor疲倦地开口说，突然觉得自己对目前的情况毫无掌控的能力。他的心脏开始像被雷神之锤敲打着那样狂跳起来。Loki露齿而笑，优雅的滑下去，跪下。

“这是你想要的吗？”长长的手指拂过Thor的腿。

“停下来！”他吼道，把Loki朝后退去。他弟弟笨拙的一屁股摔倒，空洞地笑着。

“你渴望我很久了。不要否认，哥哥。” 

Thor手握成拳，想要止住狂跳的心脏。他觉得自己的脸涨红起来。 

“眼下正是你的机会。你能以任何喜欢的方式要我。我完全没法对抗你的蛮力。”

“别说了！”Thor突然发现自己在衣柜旁边，又一次拿起口罩。笑声变得更加高昂，疯狂，并且神经质。

“啊，所以口器也是幻想的一部分？我现在明白了！”

Thor把口罩扔到地上，转身背对他弟弟。他的指甲深深地陷进手掌心里，努力克制住朝Loki大打出手的欲望。如果有任何制止他说出这么伤人的话的办法就好了。这么……真实的话。不，这么虚假的话。

 

2/2 TBC


End file.
